


with you in mind

by momo_momo



Category: Hyper Light Drifter
Genre: Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Voice Kink, Yeah you read that right, don’t ask where he got the dildo i don’t know, drifter fucks himself in guardian’s cape while thinkin about getting plowed by his big thicc dick, drifter is a size queen change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo_momo/pseuds/momo_momo
Summary: Drifter stirred restlessly underneath. He felt something warm in the center of his chest and to the pit of his stomach. It was complemented by something else, he duly noted… something tingling down to his nether regions.How inconvenient.(alternative summary: local twink has sexual frustrations that only one specific bear can relieve)





	with you in mind

**Author's Note:**

> look at me coming out of my well after years of not writing with indie game nasties

The North was too frigid. It left too lasting of an impression on his body.

As soon as Drifter arrived home, he boiled some water, downed it, and immediately collapsed onto the bed. Relief washed over him, sighing as he nuzzled into the soft fabric of the sheets. When he lifted his head, he realized that it wasn’t the sheets, but the signature cloak of his companion. Desperate for warmth, he wrapped himself up and curled into a fetal position. A worried little thought of Guardian catching him crossed his mind for a second, but he was more concerned about getting his teeth to stop chattering.

Eventually they did. It was way too big for his small frame, but the reminder of their height difference made Drifter blush. He briefly untangled himself and stripped off his cloak down to a pair of short black shorts. Drifter knew damn well the chill would bite him again but _gods_ , he just wanted to _melt_ into that cape. It was such a wonderful blanket, and Guardian’s scent practically embraced the drifter as he bundled up inside it. The fabric reminded him of Guardian’s hugs, the way the velvet would brush against him, how he would rub Drifter’s back and reassure him with that deep, booming voice.

He curled himself up in embarrassment at the thoughts. Drifter missed him so much.

All of a sudden, the cape felt _too hot_ to stay in, despite being clothless. The scent, the fabric, the texture, _the thought of Guardian’s hands trailing down further_... He buried his face into the fluff of the cloak as his face bloomed again. Desire loomed over the drifter as Guardian’s innocent musk became an addictive cologne and he inhaled the scent, forgetting about the unforgiving chill of the North. Drifter stirred restlessly underneath. He felt something warm in the center of his chest and to the pit of his stomach. It was complemented by something else, he duly noted… something tingling down to his nether regions. _How inconvenient._

“Oh _fuck..._ ” he muttered, “Why now..?”

It suddenly made sense. No wonder he’s thinking about his friend the way he is. He knows this feeling too well.

He’s in heat.

 

…

 

 

 _Just my luck,_ Drifter thought, slipping his shorts off and popping open a bottle of lubricant. He opened his legs and coated his sex toy (kept around for emergencies) with a generous amount of oil and a little rubbed into his hole. Guardian’s cape was ignored.

He would finger himself, but his claws would definitely result in an embarrassing story to tell. As if getting oil and questionable fluids all over his companion’s cape wasn’t embarrassing enough. But he was too overcome by lust to care at the moment.

Drifter pursed his lips in concentration and circled the phallus’s tip around his entrance. As expected, the heat made it a little loose. Still, he was embarrassed and cursed himself for avoiding the heats lately. The desires were suppressed by dousing himself in cold water, keeping dirks at a distance, and sleeping the feelings off. A small part of him suspected that they were becoming more demanding because he started living with Guardian, but the whole of him didn’t want to believe that.

Is Guardian even here? The presence of his cape suggested that he might be. But the lights were off. Guardian never leaves home with the lights on. Maybe he was in town. He did mention that they needed more food. How long would he be gone? How long until—

Drifter squeaked at the penetration. It’s been _so long_ since he found the luxury to pleasure himself. He sighed, as he laid back, gently thrusting the toy at a pace. Thank goodness that the cloak’s fur made a nice pillow. Eventually he turned to his side, lazily fucking himself as he nestled into it. Several minutes later, Drifter decided that the silicone cock was not getting the job done. Defeated, he pulled it out, dreading the thought of having to use cold water to put the heat out again. Maybe he needed a different one, if he could even _find_ another one that was sanitary. Or, perhaps he was just bad at pleasuring himself.

_“Well you know who wouldn’t be bad at pleasuring you..”_

Drifter suddenly froze.

Was that... Guardian?

He scanned the room. It was still dim, save for the strips of sunlight that shone in.

Groaning in shame he lifted the cape from under and threw it over himself. They were only friends, he moped, _just friends_ — not even friends, they were _acquaintances._ And yet here he was, fantasizing about the man’s voice. If Guardian found out, who knows what their relationship would become…

But an impish part of him wanted to argue. Guardian isn’t here. And he wouldn’t be back for awhile. He’ll never find out.

Drifter began to wonder... if Guardian _was here_ , how would he do it? Would he be slow and gentle, teasing Drifter’s sensitive skin with little kisses and touches until he begged for it? Or would he be rough, forcing the younger man into the sheets, ripping the spandex of his tights, and taking him right then and there.

Soon enough he began to drool at the thought of Guardian mercilessly pounding him into submission. He turned to his stomach, raised his ass, and slipped the toy back into himself, moaning quietly at the feeling of being filled again. However, Drifter knew that this thing in his ass would be nothing compared to the real deal. Seeing that Guardian basically towered a foot or so taller over the younger man, he wouldn’t be surprised if Guardian’s lower regions were to proportion. He wouldn’t lie, being around Guardian always made him feel so secure, so safe, so _small_.

He whined impatiently— this toy barely brushes that sweet spot. If it were Guardian, though, it would’ve been hit with every thrust. Drifter whimpered, burrowing his face into Guardian’s fluffy cape. Tears threatened to form in his eyes as he began to rub himself in time with his thrusts.

He wanted it, _he wanted it so fucking bad,_ he wanted Guardian to just grab him and _wreck_ him _._ He wanted to be marked, squeezed, and claimed by those strong hands. He wanted to be bent over, have Guardian spread him before thrusting his tongue deep inside the drifter’s needy hole. He wanted to know what it was like to be filled completely with his release— he would let Guardian do it again, and again, _and again_ , until there was so much of it that he could do nothing but lie in the mess as even more of it oozed from his abused hole. Oh, and _the stretch_ , the stretch from his length must feel _amazing_.

In Drifter’s head, Guardian’s cock was long, thick, and _heavy._ He licked his lips at the thought of its texture— would it be ridged? Uneven? For sure it would break Drifter if he didn’t practice enough. He imagined laying Guardian back onto the bed, grinding his ass onto it, feeling it throb against his entrance desperately wanting a way in. Drifter would slowly lower himself onto that glorious dick, stopping only to watch Guardian grow increasingly frustrated with every inch, his grip on Drifter’s hips growing tighter and tighter as he fought the temptation to slam Drifter down and fuck him silly. Either way, Drifter wouldn’t complain if he lost the battle.

He stopped his movements and snapped out of the fantasy— _Guardian would never partake in such perverted acts_! He was certain the man only saw him as a companion, a roommate, nothing more, nothing less. Guardian never showed any interest in sex and probably wasn’t even that big.

But oddly enough, the fantasy did help, because Drifter could feel it, _he was so close_. This damn heat would _finally_ be over with...

He sat up and positioned himself over the toy the same way he did in his daydream. Just as the tip touched, he hesitated— _why couldn’t he just move on with this!_ Suddenly his morals were at war again— _this is wrong_ , Guardian was his friend, his companion, the man who saved him and cared for him and so graciously offered him a roof over his head. This was all very wrong but _that urge_ , that devious instinct made it feel so right. Even the thought of Guardian watching and listening to him as he played with himself was such a turn on.

 _“Now now…”_ the voice returned, “ _don’t think too much…_

_I want to know how you feel._

_Let me see you, Drifter.”_

Drifter obliged.

He took a deep breath and steadily lowered himself onto the toy, one hand digging its claws into the cape that he held so dear, and the other touching himself with quick strokes.

_“Come on now, you can do better than that.”_

Drifter bit his lip and completely sat himself on the toy— crying out as it reached deeper inside him, _briefly_ touching his sweet spot. He lifted himself up and began to ride the toy, mewling with every descent.

 _“Good boy…_ ” the imaginary Guardian whispered in his ear.

Drifter immediately sped up the pace. That praise alone _sent sparks_ straight to his groin. The fake Guardian chuckled. It wasn’t like the real one’s lighthearted laughter.

 _“So naughty…”_ he purred, _“I bet you want something else inside of you, don’t you?”_

Drifter whimpered with a nod. He closed his eyes, picturing Guardian just _watching him_ , idly stroking his hardening member as Drifter fucked himself wantonly. In Drifter’s imagination, those kindly teal eyes became predatory, gazing at his form, drinking him in— aching, lustful, wanting to reach out and touch that brilliant blue skin, to mark it and _give the drifter what he wants_ —

 _He wants it so bad_.

_“What is ‘it’ that you want, kitty? Tell me…”_

Drifter gasped at the pet name. “I-I…” he stuttered guiltily, “I want your cock inside me…” grinding against the toy for emphasis.

 _“Then beg for me,”_ the Guardian demanded, _“Tell me how much you want it.”_

“P-please…” he whined in the darkness, “I want it— I need it so bad…”

_“How badly?”_

“So badly…!” Drifter confessed, bouncing on the toy with greater enthusiasm, “I want you to fuck me, Guardian! Touch me! Fill me up! Make me sore! Make me _yours_ I-I—” his breath hitched when the toy _finally_ hit that spot and he cried out, his long awaited climax hitting him _hard_ —

“ _I need you, Guardian_..!”

The cape was stained. Drifter panted in relief, feeling the hotness in his body go away along with the imaginary Guardian. Once he came down from his high, he slipped the toy out of him and _reddened_ at the mess he made on Guardian’s cape— how is he ever going to explain this? It was the scent! It was the the cape’s _scent_ for giving him such perverted fantasies, Drifter concluded, completely ignoring the other reasons, but he’ll deal with all of that later. Right now he just wanted a nap.

Yes. A nap.

He flopped over, snuggled into the fur and velvet, and dozed off. The mess was the least of his concerns right now. He can face Guardian’s wrath later.

 

…

 

 

As soon as Drifter’s gentle snoring was audible, Guardian heaved.

“Good… _gods_..”

He palmed the sweat on his forehead and trembled with shame, realizing how uncomfortably tight his pants became. He should’ve left when Drifter was preoccupied— this was a _huge invasion_ of privacy and the younger man would _never_ forgive him if he found out.

Then again… this is his house. And that was his cape. His cape that now had Drifter’s mess all over it.

 _Perhaps I should punish him for being such a dirty—_ He did not finish that sentence. Nor the images that came along with it. Those… _cursed_ images of Drifter face down, ass up, quivering and dripping with Guardian’s seed, his cheeks flushed, eyes glazed and dewy and tearful from overstimulation. It would be so easy to give into the boy’s wishes and yank that damned cape off with a big surprise for him in his sleep— _no_ , Guardian should not be thinking about that. He should not be thinking about how temptingly nude Drifter probably is, or how the drifter has nothing to protect himself from Guardian’s advances but his own cape.

 _For the love of all things pure and holy—_ Drifter came to the thought of Guardian’s cape— no, Guardian corrected himself, Drifter came to the thought of _him._

And now this… _promiscuous_ aroma is getting to him. He needs fresh air before he actually does something sinful.

A minute passes. Drifter was still asleep. Being as quiet as his weight and armor would allow him, Guardian slowly got up from his hiding place near the bookshelves and advanced towards the exit.

Drifter should never know about this. It will be an unspoken, unaddressed secret stored along with other unspoken and unaddressed secrets. Such as feelings. The rumble of the apartment’s sliding doors took no pity on Guardian as it echoed throughout the apartment and blinded the man with the brightness of the outside world. He looked back to the bed to check Drifter and almost choked on his breath— that shameless little tomcat has his plush rump out on display and if he squinted, Guardian could see how wet and open his entrance is from playing with it.

He exited the apartment, accepting that he won’t be getting that cape back anytime soon. He prayed that Drifter slept through the noise and made his way towards the dojo to let off steam, fully intending to forget that image.

...But Drifter was never asleep.

When he was sure the apartment was dark once more, he threw the rest of the cape over his lower half and wrapped it tighter around him, shivering again.

Just how much did Guardian hear?

**Author's Note:**

> for explanation: guardian was napping by the bookcase, bc you know they totally take turns on that one bed, and then woke up to Drifter doing a dirty. yea
> 
> anyways thx for reading they’re both alive and horny for each other don’t tell the devs about this fic


End file.
